moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. * On the Ring of Kafrene trading outpost, Bodhi Rook shoots two stormtroopers when they ask him for identification. * On Wobani, rebels attack an Imperial prisoner transport and shoot the stormtrooper guards as they rescue the prisoners. * In the Holy City of Jedha, terrorists working for Saw Gerrera blow up an Imperial cargo truck. As a shootout erupts, five rebels and three stormtroopers are killed. * Two stormtroopers are killed by extremist snipers. * Jyn runs to protect a crying child in the street, shooting a stormtrooper as she runs. * An Imperial tank opens fire on a building where a number of extremists are shooting from. The building collapses and the rebels are presumed killed. * Cassian shoots the captain of the Imperial tank. * Cassian shoots a terrorist grenadier on a bridge. The struck terrorist drops his grenade which explodes on the street below, killing three more extremists. * As Cassian and Jyn run through the street, Jyn blind-fires and strikes a stormtrooper in the stomach. * A suicide bomber sneaks up behind three stormtroopers and blows himself up. * A fleeing terrorist is shot dead by an Imperial AT-ST walker. * Cassian runs into an alleyway and shoots a stormtrooper. He then turns to run as a whole squad of stormtroopers appears in front of him. * Jyn beats a stormtrooper to the ground and shoots two more. * Jyn shoots a KX security droid. This is intended to make the audience believe that Jyn shot K-2SO, but as the droid falls to the ground, K-2 is standing behind it and asks Jyn if she knew that it wasn't him she just shot, to which Jyn nervously replies "Of course." * While K-2 is talking to Cassian, the stormtrooper that Jyn had beaten earlier lobs a grenade at the bickering rebels. K-2 catches the grenade out of the air and throws it over his shoulder just as four more stormtroopers emerge from an alley. The troopers are all killed by the explosion. * As a number of stormtroopers attempt to detain Jyn, Cassian and K-2, Chirrut Îmwe appears and urges them to let the trio pass. The troopers surround the blind Force priest, but Chirrut can hear the minute sounds made as the troopers prepare to fire. With uncanny speed, he dodges the soldiers' blaster fire, causing them to shoot each other. * Chirrut beats two stormtroopers to the ground and uses one as a human shield when another attempts to blast him. * Eight stormtroopers emerge from a backstreet and take aim at Chirrut but are all suddenly gunned down by Baze Malbus. * One stormtrooper who had been beaten down by Chirrut tries to get up, but gets shot in the head by Baze. * Orson Krennic commences the first test-firing of the Death Star's superlaser. Though the weapon is fired at its lowest power level, its destructive potential is still incredible. The superlaser completely annihilates Jedha City and all its inhabitants as well as up-heaving the surrounding terrain for miles around. * Krennic arrives on Eadu and meets with Galen Erso and his engineering team. Knowing that someone had leaked information of the Death Star to the Rebellion, he has his death troopers prepare to execute the engineers. Galen admits that he sent the message, but Krennic still gives the order to fire and Galen's staff are shot dead. * Jyn climbs the cliff up to the research facility's landing platform, ambushing a stormtrooper near the platform's edge and pushing him over the cliff. * A Rebel X-Wing squadron arrive at Eadu and fire on the research facility. At least four stormtroopers are killed when the squadron fire on the landing platform. * A line of stormtroopers are killed when an X-Wing launches a proton torpedo at the landing platform. * An X-Wing is shot down by a laser turret and crashes into a nearby mountain. * As a second X-Wing is shot down by the turret, another is pursued by two TIE fighters. One of the TIEs crashes inside a narrow ravine. * Chirrut fires a bowcaster and shoots down a TIE fighter. The damaged TIE crashes into the base's laser turret, killing the gunner crew inside. * As Jyn grieves over her father's body, two stormtroopers appear behind her. The troopers are then shot by Cassian. * Twelve stormtroopers emerge from the facility's main cargo door. Ten of them are gunned down by Baze's repeating blaster while Cassian shoots the last two. * Five more stormtroopers pursue Jyn and Cassian but are quickly gunned down by an Imperial shuttle that has been stolen by Bodhi. * The battle at Scarif begins when Melshi detonates a series of bombs hidden among cargo crates. Multiple stormtroopers are killed at each explosion site. * A large squad of stormtroopers emerges from the Scarif base and are swiftly gunned down by the Rogue One team. * As two more stormtroopers are killed, so too is a member of Rogue One. * Three stormtroopers are killed when Chirrut blows up their cover. * Another stormtrooper is shot dead by Baze before two AT-ACT walkers enter the battle. * Two fleeing Rebels are killed after being blasted by an AT-ACT. * When the Rebel Fleet arrives in orbit above Scarif, Blue Squadron makes a run for the aperture within the planetary shield. Only a few fighters make it before the aperture is closed and two X-Wings smash against the shield. * Three Rebels are gunned down as Rogue One is pursued across the beach by AT-ACTs. * Blue Squadron fly in to assist Rogue One and destroy one of the attacking AT-ACT walkers. * In orbit, Red Squadron make an attack run on the shield gate, destroying several defence turrets. One of the X-Wings is also shot down. * Back on Scarif, Blue Squadron manage to destroy two remaining walkers. One collapses after one of its legs is shot out and the other is blown up after the Rebels fire into its open cargo hold. * K-2 is shot in the back by a stormtrooper, but this isn't enough to terminate him and he turns and shoots his attacker. * Gold Squadron commence their attack on the shield gate and three Y-Wings are shot down by turbolaser turrets. * A Rebel pilot, callsign "Red Five", is shot down by a TIE fighter. * Without looking up from his work station, K-2 blasts an attacking stormtrooper. * A TIE Avenger is shot down by an X-Wing over the Scarif beachfront. * As Bodhi is trying to set up a commline to the tower, a squad of stormtroopers stop him. They are then quickly gunned down by several Rebel commandos. * K-2 shots five more stormtroopers on-screen before being overwhelmed. * While Bodhi is taking cover, two Rebel commandos are shot dead behind him. * Bodhi makes a run for the shuttle and two Rebels are shot while trying to cover him. * Four TIE Avengers fly directly at an X-Wing and shoot it down, but one of them is shot down also. * A Rebel U-Wing is shot down and crashes on the beach. * Krennic's death squad arrives on the beach and they gun down four withdrawing Rebels. * A Rebel commando decides to try and reach the master switch, but is shot as soon as he breaks cover. * In the data vault, Cassian shoots both of the Death Troopers accompanying Krennic. * Aboard Admiral Raddus' flagship, a TIE fighter can be seen exploding outside the bridge window. * Three more Rebels are shown being gunned down before Bodhi's shuttle is blown up. * Baze shoots six Death Troopers before being killed by a grenade explosion. * Atop the comm tower, Jyn watches as two TIE Avengers are shot down. * A Rebel fighter can be seen going down in flames as Jyn resets the alignment of the comm tower's antenna. * After Gold Squadron uses ion torpedoes to disable a Star Destroyer, a Rebel Hammerhead Corvette rams the disabled Destroyer and moves it to collide with another nearby Destroyer. The second Imperial capital ship's command spire is demolished and both ships plummet toward the shield gate. When the shield gate is destroyed, Jyn is able to transmit the Death Star plans to the Rebel fleet. * The Death Star arrives in orbit above Scarif and fires its superlaser upon the base, destroying it and wiping out all remaining Rebel and Imperial forces on the surface. * As the Rebel fleet begin jumping to hyperspace, a Star Destroyer under the command of Darth Vader arrives, blocking the Rebels' escape path. A Rebel transport crashes into the Destroyer. * A Rebel frigate is blasted in half by Vader's Star Destroyer. * Vader boards the Rebel flagship and slaughters every Rebel soldier standing in his way. Four are killed by having their blaster fire reflected back at them, seven are cut down by Vader's lightsaber and one is telekinetically lifted into the air and slammed against a bulkhead. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Rogue One